


Responsibilities

by DarkShade



Series: Responsibilities [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, RipFic, Time Bureau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: The Waverider has been taken by the new Time Bureau, the team are back home trying to return to normal life while Rip has disappeared.Returning home from work one night, Sara gets some surprise visitors and possibly a way back to being Legends again.





	Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't a huge fan of Season 3, especially what they did to Rip, so I thought I would write my own version.  
> I probably will do some more with this but until then enjoy.

Sara sat in the small interrogation room waiting for the representative of this new Time Bureau who seemed to think they were in charge now. They’d shut Gideon and the entire ship down, then herded them into a large building that looked like it had been decorated by someone who had seen far too many sci-fi movies and wanted it to be impressive. 

Sara wasn’t impressed.

“Sara Lance,” the woman who entered read from a file, “Daughter of Quentin and Dinah Lance, former member of the League of Assassins and now the leader of a team who have almost destroyed time.”

“We saved reality,” Sara noted coldly, “Whoever you are.”

“Eve Baxter,” the other woman introduced herself, “We didn’t meet the last time, but I am well aware who you are.”

Sara frowned, “Where are my team?”

“Your people are being debriefed,” Baxter told her, “With one exception. Where is Rip Hunter?”

Sara shrugged, “Not a clue.”

“You’re telling me that he left the Waverider?” Eve demanded sharply, “Because I can’t believe that.”

Sara shrugged again, “Not my problem. You could ask Gideon.”

Ignoring her Baxter simply closed the file, “Well, you’re lucky that the board has decided that incarcerating you would only be a burden. You are being released and reminded that your days of time travelling are over.”

“What about my team?” Sara demanded again.

Baxter nodded, “All are being released with the same warning. With the exception of Miss Jiwe who we have already returned to her proper place in time.”

“What?” Sara snapped.

“Rip may have let you break rules, but I won’t,” Baxter replied darkly, “She did not belong in this time, so we returned her to where she does.”

Sara bristled with anger, “You didn’t even let us say goodbye to her?”

Baxter shook her head, “Like you didn’t let us say goodbye to those on the Vanishing Point we cared for.”

Knowing there was nothing she could say to that, Sara remained silent.

“You can now return to your life, Miss Lance,” Baxter stated, “If we find you have interfered in our business you shall be detained.”

With that said Sara was escorted out the building to the street finding the rest of the team waiting for her along with their belongings.

*********************************************

Sara opened the door to her crappy apartment, tossing the keys in the bowl by the door trying to decide if she would try to cook dinner or just order pizza. The latter option currently winning.

It had been six months since she’d returned home and had gone from saving time to retail.

A few steps in she stopped, turning to the kitchen she saw a shadowy figure standing at the breakfast bar. Before she could do anything, her guest flipped the light on.

“Not the nicest place you could have chosen to live,” Rip noted, “But I suppose it has a certain shabby chic.”

Sara let out a sigh of relief that he was safe, “Where the hell have you been?”

“That’s a bit of a long story,” he replied, “But Gideon has kept me up to date regarding this new Time Bureau.”

A confused frown touched Sara’s lips, “I thought Gideon was turned off?”

Rip gave a small shrug, “So do they.”

Before she could ask noise came from her side and Sara turned to see a boy appear from the hallway. His eyes widened, startled to see her and he moved quickly to Rip’s side.

“I hope you don’t mind. He needed to use your bathroom while we waited,” Rip noted, his arm wrapping protectively around the boy.

Sara studied the boy who she guessed to be about ten at the oldest. He barely came up to Rip’s ribcage, had light sandy brown hair while the eyes and jawline were unmistakable. 

“I should introduce you,” Rip smiled, “Sara, this is my son. Jonas, this my friend Sara.”

Staring at them Sara knew her mouth opened several times as she tried to form the dozen questions spinning around her mind. After a few seconds she managed to get her brain working again.

“I was going to order some pizza for dinner,” she said, “Do you two want some?”

Jonas looked up at Rip who gave the boy a smile before he turned to Sara, “That would be wonderful.”

She motioned them to head into what was laughingly called a living room while she ordered a couple of large pizzas and sides then added cookies to the order for Jonas. 

Jonas was thin. It was not just because of the genetics that gave Rip his slim build, but skinny as though he hadn’t been fed properly for a long time.

Grabbing some sodas, she paused just outside the door watching Rip talk softly to his son, one hand on the boy’s arm while the other stroked his hair comfortingly. She desperately wanted to know where and how Rip had found his son but right now that could wait.

“Here you go,” she offered each a soda, Rip took both as Jonas shied away from her, “Pizzas should be here soon.”

Rip opened both bottles and handed one to Jonas before he took a quick drink from the other, “I haven’t had a chance to check on the rest of the team. Do you know where they are?”

“Ray is working at a dating app called ‘UpSwipes’,” Sara told him, smiling at the bemused look that appeared on Rip’s face, “I’ll explain another time. Nate is in Central City working with the Star Lab’s team. Martin is home and Jax went to college.”

“That’s good,” Rip smiled, “Should I ask about Mr Rory?”

Sara chuckled, “Heading for Aruba the last I heard. But Amaya has been sent back to her own time.”

Rip frowned, “She needed to return there but I was hoping it would be on her terms.”

“Do you know anything about this Time Bureau?” Sara asked.

Sighing Rip shook his head, “Not much. Only that Eve Baxter is involved as are a few other former Time Masters and I’m not their favourite person.”

Sara laughed, “So nothing has changed then.”

 

Rip watched Jonas look at the two large pizzas sitting there hungrily but also cautiously. Sara added some chicken dippers and potato wedges to the table before she turned to the boy.

“Got you a treat for after,” Sara gave him a quick wink before she settled back in her chair.

Jonas continued to stare at the food in front of them unmoving. Finally Rip took a plate and put a slice of each pizza on it along with some dippers as well as wedges before handing it to his son.

“It’s okay, Jonas,” Rip soothed, “You can eat as much as you want. No one is going to take it away from you. I promise. Okay?”

Jonas took the plate whispering, “Okay, Daddy.”

With a smile Rip planted a kiss on his hair, “You don’t have to worry about that ever again, Jonas.”

His son leaned against him for a few moments before sitting back and starting to eat, gingerly at first because he wasn’t sure about the food but soon everything was gone, and he refilled his plate. They sat in silence and ate while Sara put a movie on the television for back ground noise.

When they finished Sara bounced up, cleared away the plates then returned with a soda for Jonas, a coffee for her and a tea for Rip. There was also a plate with chocolate chip cookies on the tray.

“If you’re not full, Jonas,” Sara smiled at him, “I thought you might like some cookies.”

A shy smile touched his son’s lips making Rip smile as well. He knew Sara would be able to draw Jonas out of his shell, even just this small amount. Giving them both their drink, Sara placed the plate of cookies on the table and took her seat again. Taking a sip of his tea, Rip watched Jonas slowly reach for the sweet treat. He stopped, hesitating for a moment before taking a breath and picking up one of the cookies. Jonas quickly curled back onto the couch beside his father. Rip gently squeezed his son’s shoulder giving him a smile before he snagged a cookie for himself.

“So, where are you guys staying?” Sara asked.

“We just arrived,” Rip replied, “I wanted to check in with you first.”

Sara shook her head, “I have a spare room, it is practically a cupboard but there’s a futon in it. And the couch is free.”

Rip spotted Jonas look up fear in his eyes at possibly being separated during the night.

“We can move the futon in here and we’ll take this room,” Rip suggested before adding, “If you don’t mind?”

Sara nodded, “Whatever you want.”

 

After helping move the futon into living room, then making it and the couch up for the Hunter men to use as beds, Sara headed into the kitchen to wash their dishes. While drying a plate Sara moved closer to the door so she could watch the father and son.

Rip was kneeling at the side of the couch, talking softly to Jonas while tucking him in. It was a wonderful sight to see them reunited, there was a quiet joy in Rip’s eyes at having his son with him once again. She was however worried by how nervous and jumpy the boy was.

From what little Rip had told her she knew Jonas had been eight when he had, supposedly, died so that meant he had been separated from his family for about two years.

“Just close your eyes,” Rip’s voice came, gentle and soothing, “I will be here all night. I promise. Just reach out and I will be right beside you. Okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Jonas whispered.

Rip smiled before adding, “Don’t forget that Sara is the White Canary. You remember the stories your mum told, right?”

Jonas nodded.

“Then you know she won’t let anything happen to you either,” Rip smiled.

Jonas nodded again. 

Rip kissed his forehead, “I love so much, Jonas.”

“I love you too,” Jonas whispered as he snuggled down against the pillow closing his eyes. Sara watched Rip gently stroke the boy’s hair until he was sure his son was asleep.

 

“I think you might have dried the pattern off that,” Rip noted, stepping into the kitchen and sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar.

Putting the plate away she opened the fridge and pulled out two beers offering him one.

“Not with Jonas here,” Rip told her.

Sara nodded and put them both away, “Are you going to tell me?”

Taking a deep breath Rip pushed his hand through this hair, “After we dropped the ‘Legion’ off I received an SOS message from Jonas.”

“How did you know for sure it came from him?”

Smiling slightly Rip noted, “Miranda and I taught him how to send the signal with a specific message no one outside the family knew. Just in case.”

Sara grimaced, “You should have told us, we could have helped.”

Rip nodded, “I knew if it was Jonas then overwhelming him with people wasn’t a good idea.”

“And if it was a trap?”

“Gideon would have told you if I needed help,” Rip replied before he sighed, “He’s been alone for almost three years. Held by an ex-Time Master who starved him, beat him and treated him like slave. Called him ‘boy’ saying that he didn’t deserve a name. Telling him all the time it was because of me.”

“How…”

“He rebuilt a comm unit to send the signal,” Rip smiled proudly, “I stepped off the Jumpship and, before I could do anything, Jonas just ran to me.”

“It sounds like he is a really smart kid,” Sara said softly.

“He is,” Rip breathed before looking up and smiling, “I have my son back, Sara.”

Sara reached out and squeezed his shoulder, “Yes, you do. Now go and get some sleep because you look wiped out. How long has it been since you left the ship and found Jonas?”

“Thirty-two hours,” Rip replied.

“And you haven’t slept since…” she trailed off as she calculated the time.

Rip shrugged, “Not that unusual in my Time Master days.”

“Then go get some sleep,” Sara told him, “There’s cereal for Jonas in the morning, just help yourself.”

“Thank you,” he breathed before slipping away to get some rest.

 

Jumping awake Jonas stifled his cry knowing if he woke Fielding then he would be hurt. Curling into himself it suddenly occurred to him that the bed was soft, he had a pillow and a blanket that was warm. Opening his eyes to peek at the room Jonas saw his father sleeping near him.

Fear suddenly filled him that this was a dream and he would wake up alone again. Seeing his father’s arm was stretched out from beneath the covers and resting just beside him, slowly, just to check this wasn’t a dream, Jonas took his daddy’s hand. Smiling when it didn’t disappear the way it would every other time he had a dream like this.

“Jonas?” Daddy’s tired voice came, “Are you okay?”

Nodding Jonas continued to hold onto his father’s hand. Moving slowly his daddy sat on the couch beside him and pulled Jonas into his lap hugging him tightly.

“I know it will take some time,” the comforting whisper came into his hair, “But I’m here. I’ve got you, Jonas. That man will never get anywhere near you ever again.”

Snuggling close Jonas felt safe like he always used to before. Even more so when the soft song was sung, and the gentle rocking began. Sleep pulled him down, but Jonas fought it not wanting to be released from the warm hug.

“What’s wrong?”

Jonas said nothing just buried his face against his daddy’s chest.

“Okay,” Daddy said, “I have an idea, so we can both get some more sleep.”

Still holding Jonas tightly, his daddy stretched out on the couch letting Jonas cuddle close to him covering them both with the blankets.

“Go to sleep, little man,” the soft whisper came into Jonas’ hair, “I’m right here.”

Feeling safe Jonas easily fell asleep.

 

Sara lay listening to Rip and Jonas in the kitchen making breakfast for several minutes when she woke up. Getting up she pulled a sweatshirt on over her pyjamas and wandered into the kitchen to find Rip making pancakes.

“Good morning, Sara,” he greeted her while Jonas gave a small smile.

“Morning,” Sara said before asking, “Did you go shopping?”

Rip frowned confused, “No.”

“You found all this here?” she asked stunned, “My dad must be stocking my cupboards whenever he comes to visit.”

Rip chuckled, “I hope you don’t mind that I’m using everything. Pancakes are Jonas’ favourite for breakfast.”

“As long as I get share,” Sara grinned taking the seat beside Jonas.

It was surprising to watch Rip make pancakes for them, she had never known he cooked but she could see him doing this for Jonas and Miranda.

When they finished eating Rip activated his communicator, “Gideon?”

Sara waited, wishing she could hear whatever the AI was saying, surprised when Rip suddenly picked her phone up from the counter dialling a number before placing it down again.

“You’re on speaker now, Gideon,” Rip said.

“Thank you, Captain Hunter,” the welcome voice came, “Hello, Miss Lance.”

Sara smiled, “It’s good to hear your voice, Gideon.”

“And yours,” Gideon replied before asking, “Master Hunter, is your father feeding you properly?”

A laugh came from the boy freer than Sara had heard from him since she’d met him, “We had pizza for dinner and pancakes for breakfast.”

“Well, once you’re onboard I shall ensure you eat properly,” Gideon stated sternly.

Jonas looked up at his father with a grimace who shrugged, “You told her, you know better than that.”

“Gideon,” Sara interrupted, “Are you okay? Where are you?”

Silence followed for a few moments before Gideon replied disgust clear in her voice, “The Waverider is currently in the hangar beneath the Time Bureau and being used for training.”

The frown on Rip’s face said everything he was thinking.

“Alright,” Rip said, “I need to speak to Eve directly.”

Sara shook her head, “What are you going to do? Walk through the front door?”

Rip nodded, “Precisely.”

*********************************************

Rip held his son’s hand tightly as they walked towards the offices of the Time Bureau. Sara wasn’t happy that he’d brought Jonas with him, but Rip knew that he needed to prove to Eve that he wasn’t lying. Besides he was leaving with his ship and Gideon wanted Jonas on board the moment he could be.

“Okay,” Rip crouched down to look in Jonas’ eyes, “Do not be scared, I will be with you all the time. Even if I seem angry at any point, I’m not angry at you.”

Jonas nodded.

Rip smiled at him and stood again taking Jonas’ hand again. With a deep breath, he walked through the doors to the desk where a man was sitting wearing a blue suit.

“Good morning,” the man said politely, “Can I help you?”

“My name is Rip Hunter,” he introduced himself, “I believe you’re looking for me.”

The surge of activity that happened at his name actually surprised him and Rip pulled Jonas closer while several people appeared suddenly surrounding them.

“I walked in here of my own free will,” Rip stated coldly when weapons were aimed at him, “I have a ten-year-old boy with me who does not need to see people, meant to be better than the Time Masters, aiming guns at his father.”

“I agree,” a familiar voice came, “All weapons away now.” 

Rip watched all the agents put away their guns before they parted allowing the woman he was here to see walk forward.

“Hello, Eve,” Rip said genially.

She gave a slight nod, “Rip. I have to admit this is a surprise,” pausing she looked at the boy clinging to Rip’s arm, “Is this your son?”

“Yes,” Rip smiled proudly, “Jonas, this is Eve Baxter. I used to work with her.”

Eve gave the boy a smile, “It’s wonderful to meet you, Jonas. Now, follow me and we can have a conversation.”

Wrapping his arm around his son’s shoulders Rip moved him and they followed Eve to the elevator.

“It’s quite impressive,” Rip noted as the glass elevator moved them up allowing him to see part of the operation, “How much of it follows our old ideals?”

“We protect time,” Eve stated, “Other than that, we threw out our former masters’ principles.”

Rip nodded, “Good to know. I really wasn’t looking forward to someone trying to reprogram my brain again.”

She rolled her eyes at him, the elevator stopped and Eve stepped out motioning them to follow her. They reached an office, bright and airy overlooking the city with a comfortable couch at the side along with a desk and several chairs.

“Take a seat,” Eve told him, she opened a drawer and pulled out a tablet quickly booting it up, “Jonas, this will probably be quite boring so if you want you can play the games on my tablet.”

Jonas turned to Rip who nodded, and he slowly took the computer from Eve before settling in a corner of the couch.

Eve watched the boy for a moment before she asked, “Should I ask?”

“Fielding,” was all Rip said knowing it was enough.

She grimaced, “Is he dead?”

“He wishes he was,” Rip noted darkly.

“Good,” Eve replied, “Alright, you walked in here so you have to know that your former team were removed from the Waverider.”

Rip nodded, “And I want her back.”

Eve grimaced, “It won’t be that easy, Rip. The last time you allowed a group of idiots run riot through the timeline.”

“Who saved reality from three men trying to use the Spear of Destiny to twist it into one of their own,” Rip replied.

“Seriously, Rip.”

“I am being serious,” Rip told her, “Yes they have their problems, but they think outside the box. It’s how we stopped Eobard Thawne and his cohorts.”

Eve let out an annoyed sigh, “Damn it.”

“What?” Rip asked confused.

“We knew it was your people who broke time but,” Eve sighed, “We didn’t know why. There are consequences that several of our people don’t believe in but I know it’s real.”

Rip frowned, “Which are?”

“Not something I want to talk about with your son sitting where he can overhear,” Eve replied ominously.

“Then I suggest you take me to my ship.”

 

Rip smiled as he stepped onto the Waverider, Jonas at his side holding onto his hand. Reaching the bridge, he frowned and turned to Eve, “Get these people off my ship, now.”

“Rip, these cadets are in the middle of their training,” Eve reminded him.

“Get them off or I allow Gideon to remove them,” Rip told her.

Eve held up her hand, “You know Gideon is offline.”

Shaking his head, he simply stared at her an amused smile on his face. 

Eve frowned and looked around, “You’re bluffing.”

“Gideon,” Rip spoke up, “This is your wake-up call.”

Eve jumped when the hologram appeared, “Rip?”

“Welcome back, Captain Hunter,” Gideon stated, “Director Baxter, you have one minute to follow my Captain’s request to remove these unwelcome people from my ship or I shall take action.”

Concern covered Eve’s face and she ordered, “Everyone out. Now.”

The cadets scrambled away at the order as Rip continued to smile amused. He waited several minutes before calling, “Gideon?”

“The ship is clear,” she replied.

Rip nodded, “Lock us up and get ready to leave.”

Eve frowned at him, “We need to talk first.”

Rip pointed to the parlour, she rolled her eyes but walked over and took a seat. Turning to his son Rip crouched and rested his hands on the boy’s arms.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

Jonas nodded.

“Okay, then go to the kitchen,” Rip told him, “Gideon will make you something to eat and, if you eat it all, I’m sure she’ll also have a treat for you.”

A smile covered Jonas face and he nodded, “Yes, Daddy.”

Without even a hint of hesitation Jonas hurried away through the ship making Rip smile that his son felt completely safe here. 

Taking a deep breath, he headed to the parlour and took the seat across from Eve, “Alright, tell me.”

“First tell me how Gideon didn’t shut down?” Eve demanded, “The other AIs did.”

Rip chuckled, “Because I made sure only I can ever do a complete shut down on her systems after the last time the Time Masters tried to take her from me.”

“I have not enjoyed allowing your cadets mess with my systems, Director Baxter,” Gideon spoke up, “They are lucky Captain Hunter ordered me not to do anything.”

Smirking Rip said, “Thank you, Gideon. Let me know if Jonas needs me.”

“Of course, Captain,” Gideon replied.

Rip smiled slightly, “Alright, Eve. Explain to me what exactly is scaring you that the others don’t believe in.”

She took a deep breath before saying one word that sent a shiver down his spine.

“Mallus.”

 

Eve finished speaking and Rip folded his arms across his chest as he mused over everything she’d told him.

“They’re burying their heads in the sand,” Rip sighed, “Typical Time Master training.”

Eve let out a snort of amusement, “Yeah. I agreed to work with them because we were making something different from who we were but there are still remnants hidden in there. Not to mention one of our Directors is from this time and is not the easiest person to persuade about things he’s never seen or heard of.”

“Then you will need a team who think outside the box to stop Mallus,” Rip noted, “Don’t you.”

Eve frowned, “Can you control them?”

“Of course not,” Rip laughed, “But I can guide them. And if you keep your friends off our back then we can find a way to stop the Time Demon.”

“What about your son?” Eve asked concerned.

“Jonas stays with me,” Rip stated, “Gideon will protect him and so will the crew.”

“Then we need to get you an anachronism,” Eve noted.

*********************************************

Sara walked towards the waste ground where she had first seen the Waverider smiling to find the team, minus Mick and Amaya, already there.

“Good to see you all,” Sara grinned.

Ray frowned suspiciously, “Your message was vague. What are we doing here?”

Nate, Jax and Martin nodded in agreement. Pointing behind them Sara chuckled to herself as they turned to see the hatch open and Rip appear on the ramp.

“Are you coming or not?” Rip asked.

Sara took the lead and headed up the ramp with Jax right behind her.

“Where have you been?” Jax demanded walking past Rip who shrugged before leading them up to the bridge.

The moment they reached the bridge Sara saw Jonas sitting on the steps leading up to the parlour, Gideon’s hologram was on and they appeared to be playing a game. When he realised there were people coming onto the bridge he jumped to his feet, relaxing slightly when he spotted Sara.

“Hey,” she smiled at the boy, pulling the bar of chocolate she’d brought for him out her pocket, “Don’t tell your dad…or Gideon.”

Jonas gave a very small smile back murmuring as he took the offered sweet., “Thank you.”

Turning back to the rest of the team she saw them all staring at the boy. Rip quickly moved to his son and wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“Before we discuss anything else,” Rip stated, “I’d like you all to meet my son. This is Jonas.”

Sara saw amazement in everyone’s eyes but for Ray, Martin and Jax there was also joy as saving the little boy had been one of the reasons they were originally recruited by Rip.

“Jonas, this is Jax, Ray, Nate and Martin,” Rip introduced each in turn, “They’re my friends and they’re going to be staying on the ship with us.”

It was Martin who stepped forward and offered the little boy his hand, “It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Jonas.”

Nervously Jonas shook the older man’s hand.

“Okay,” Rip stated, “Everyone take their seat. Sara, where did Mr Rory say he is?”

“Aruba,” Sara replied, sliding into the co-pilot’s seat.

Once everyone was seated, Rip started the engines, “Once he’s onboard then we can discuss everything.”

 

Once they had secured their out of time guest in the brig, bringing Mick onboard Rip explained his conversation with Eve.

“You made a deal with the Time Bureau?” Nate demanded angrily, “After what they did to Amaya?”

Rip shook his head, “No, I made a deal with Eve Baxter. Dr Heywood, I understand that you are angry by their sending Miss Jiwe back to her time without allowing you to say goodbye but there are bigger concerns than hurt feelings.” He paused, “What we did in stopping the Legion has released something. There are several within the Bureau who don’t or won’t believe that this has happened, and Eve needs our help.”

“She wants us to stop it?” Sara asked.

Rip nodded.

“And you agreed?” Martin demanded.

“Well it is partially our fault,” Rip noted while the rest of the crew nodded reluctantly, “And I do have some knowledge of the creature.”

Sara let out a sigh, “What about Jonas?”

“Right now, the best place for him is somewhere he finds familiar,” Rip replied, “That’s the Waverider. This means I won’t be going on many of the missions, Sara will lead as before while I provide back-up from here.”

The team nodded and Rip continued, “Concerning Jonas. He has been through a great deal in the past few years and needs to feel completely safe. If you have any issue regarding him then you come to me. If anyone shouts at or scares him, no matter the circumstances then you are off the ship.”

“There’s no need to worry, Rip,” Jax spoke up, “He’s a good kid.”

Martin nodded, “We will all look out for him.”

Rip nodded back before moving to the controls, “Gideon, tell Jonas to come up to the bridge as we’re going to jump. It’s time to return our guest to his proper place in history.”

 

“Well, not exactly the greatest audition they could have given,” Eve noted, “But at least everything is back in place.”

Rip shrugged, “Your people weren’t exactly helpful either.”

Eve frowned, “Okay. I’ve persuaded the board that you know what you’re doing and your people, although unruly, will be our best bet against Mallus since our agents aren’t trained for this sort of thing.”

“I’m guessing you didn’t mention the fact Gideon wasn’t as shut down as they thought?” Rip asked amused.

She gave an annoyed chuckle, “Not yet.”

He motioned to the Time Courier she wore on her wrist, “I was impressed you managed to get that working for more than one trip.”

Eve stared at him, “How…” she started before rolling her eyes, “Of course this was one of yours.”

Rip shrugged, “A way to travel without a ship so that we could have a life. I worked on it while I was injured and stuck on the Vanishing Point not long after Miranda and I married. I just couldn’t get the power requirements worked out at the time and then…”

“They kept you busy enough so you couldn’t think about it,” Eve finished, “The blueprints we managed to get didn’t come with names.”

“Typical,” Rip shook his head before asking, “And the other matter we discussed?”

“I’m looking into it,” Eve assured him, “We’ll be able to work it out whenever you’re ready.”

Rip nodded, “Thank you, Eve.”

With a smile she activated her Time Courier, tossing him a spare one just before she walked off the ship.

“Gideon,” Rip called, “Make sure no one can get onboard using one of those devices unless I agree.”

“Of course, Captain,” Gideon replied.

“Where’s Jonas?”

“Master Hunter is currently within your room,” Gideon told him, “He is tired but is fighting sleep. I believe he will do so if you are with him.”

 

Jonas head came up when Rip entered his room.

“Why are you not sleeping?” Rip asked taking a seat on the bed beside Jonas. He would have to get another bed in here for his son but for the moment Rip could share and make sure his son felt safe.

Jonas shrugged.

Pulling his son into a tight hug, Rip gently rocked him, “You know that here on the Waverider you’re safe. No one can get onboard without my agreement. Not to mention Gideon is always watching over you.”

“I know, Daddy,” Jonas breathed.

“Then you can go to sleep,” Rip soothed, kissing the top of his head.

Rip could feel him getting heavier as Jonas gave into his need to sleep. Settling on the bed properly Rip held his boy close for a while. There was still work to do and soon he would have to make some decisions but, for the moment, he sat holding his sleeping son content to have Jonas back with him.


End file.
